


Week Nine - “I was being sarcastic.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:<br/>I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.<br/>In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week Nine - “I was being sarcastic.”

“Great job.”

“What? What did I do?”

Sam gave me his best bitch face.

“What? I was being sarcastic. How was I supposed to know that these guys would take it as a challenge?”

We may have gotten into a little bit of a bar brawl whilst out to celebrate the success of our hunt. It had take too long, and we were too overjoyed that it was over. The brawl may or may not have been my fault. Either way, I wasn’t gonna admit that to Sam.

“They were drunk. They would have taken everything as a challenge.”

“Exactly. So what would you have had me say? Nothing?”

“That would have been a better idea than what you did say.”

“Being drunk is not an excuse for lewd behavior towards a woman. Or a man. Towards a person, really. You know that.”

“Of course I do. But I would still have preferred to spend the night at the motel, instead of in here.”

Just as he was finished with his sentence, the Deputy locked the cells behind each of us and then left.

“You think I wouldn’t have? It’s not like I planned this.”

Sam just glared at me, and then proceeded to watch the door we had come through, waiting for the Deputy’s return. He did not have to wait long. Dean had been in a separate cruiser, with the Sheriff himself on the wheel, and was now being brought in, and led to the cell Sam already occupied. The Sheriff followed behind the two.

The cell door was unlocked, and locked back up once both brothers were inside. As the Deputy left, I spoke.

“Sheriff, might I have a word?”

“Yes, Miss.”

At least he was still polite, even given the situation. The slightly older man came to face me through the bars of my own cell.

“I’m really sorry about this, Sir.” I said.

“I’m sure you are, Miss.”

“How long will you be keeping us here?”

“Well, Miss, you’ll understand that we can’t just let you go out of the goodness of our hearts. You and your two friends-“ he gave Sam and Dean a quick glance. “-will have to stay at least until the morning. We have another couple o’cells on the other side of the station That’s where we’ll hold the other… gentlemen who were involved tonight. Tomorrow morning, when everyone has sobered up, we’ll see where we take it next.”

“I see. Thank you, Sheriff.”

“Miss.” he said, giving me a curt nod.

The Sheriff left, and I turned towards Dean, who was pressing a bag of ice to the back of his head where he’d had it slammed against the bar’s floor. He may have had worse injuries in his life, but that didn’t mean this one was pleasant.

“You all right?”


End file.
